Concrete Angel -Bella Swan
by SnapeFan206
Summary: Bella is an abused girl. When she was younger, she dreamed of a blue-eyed angel who loved her. Now she's older. Will she ever meet her angel or will she have to go through life all alone? WARNING! Abuse, slash and femslash. Jasper/Bella JH/BS If you don't like abuse or slash of any kind, don't read. Not complete. Any help on anything will be accepted.


_**It's not complete but I am working on it. I hope you like it. The song is by Martina McBride. I like the song and I wanted to use it. I am sorry if me abusing Bella makes you upset or sad but she becomes happy in the end. Thank you for reading!**_

_**-SnapeFan206**_

* * *

**Concrete Angel**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

She is walking down the sidewalk with a paper bag in one hand and a sad look on her face. The other kids make fun of her and laugh. They look at her clothes and laugh some more recognizing them as the same ones she wore yesterday. There is a slight purplish marring on her neck that she hides with a sweater.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

The teacher see's more bruises on her arms and the bruises on her neck in the shape of hands and fingers but knows better not to ask. The teacher looks at her face and sees a slightly sad mask and her shoulders are slumped forward a bit. What the teacher doesn't know is the thoughts that are raging in her head of wishing she was never born.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved Concrete angel_

In her minds eye she can see herself standing in the wind and rain straight as a stone pillar just letting the storm of life beat her as she stands strong. She dreams of falling into loving arms and sprouts wings and flies above the storm and straight into the arms of a blue-eyed angel.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

There is a ear piercing scream wrenching through the night. Everybody in the neighborhood hears it but ignores it because they are too busy with the thoughts of their horrible day or too busy caring about their own kids to think about someone else. The sun starts rising as sirens ring out. The body of a 12-year-old girl is rolled into an ambulance and her parents are arrested.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved Concrete angel_

In her minds eye she can see herself standing in the wind and rain straight as a stone pillar just letting the storm of life beat her as she stands strong. She dreams of falling into loving arms and sprouts wings and flies above the storm and straight into the arms of a blue-eyed angel.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

She lays herself beneath a stone angel in a graveyard and looks at it wishing that she could be as strong as it is. She thinks she is left alone in the world because she ran away. She wishes she could be an angel so she could fly around and love those like her, with broken hearts that the world doesn't care about.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved Concrete angel_

She thinks about the life she wants, the name that she wants people to remember before she falls asleep and dreams once more of her blue-eyed angel. As she slips away in sleep, she whispers softly one name: Bella Swan

* * *

3 years later

* * *

All eyes turn to the new girl. She stands in the front of the classroom at her new high school. Nobody but one person notices she is holding her arm and looking down as if trying to shield herself from the world. The teacher hands her the books that she requires and then asks her to introduce herself. She speaks quietly.

"I am Bella and I hope that I can make friends here." Some people snort at that comment as the teacher ushers her to the only seat left in the class, by a blue-eyed boy. All through the class she ignores him and doesn't raise her hand. As soon as the bell rings she is out of her seat and out of the door. The boy she sat next to follows her at a safe distance so as not to scare her but keep an eye on her. She sits down at a table in a desolate corner of the lunch room and pulls out a practically empty paper bag. The only thing in it is a sandwich. The boys friends call to him but he shakes his head, points to the table where she sits and buys himself a lunch then walks to her.

"Hi, Bella. I saw you sitting alone with a small lunch and I was wondering if I could sit here as well and share my lunch with you. I won't be able to eat it all." He says with a small smile. She just nods her head and keeps her head down. "I am Jasper, by the way. We sat next to each other last period. I heard your comment about wanting to make friends and I would like to try and be your friend, if you'll let me?" Bella looks up with a small smile but carefully avoids eye contact and whispers,

"Sure. It would be nice to have one friend at least." They talk a little through lunch as Jasper gladly shares his lunch with her. He notices that she still ate very little but was a little more comfortable around him. He finds out that they share the next 2 periods with her and offers to walk with her to class and help introduce her. She accepts the help and the rest of the day goes almost smoothly.

Jasper decides to follow Bella after school. When she starts walking away from the school he follows her staying to the edge of the woods. He was surprised when Bella walked into the town cemetery. He follows along the edge and watches her as she sat in front of a statue of an angel. She wrapped her arms around her knees and started crying. He watched her for a few minutes then walked over to her. She looks up startled.

"What are you doing here?" She asks through her tears. Jasper doesn't answer but wraps his arms around her and puts his chin on her head instead. At first she tenses but then completely melts against him and cries into his chest. After about 30 minutes her crying softens and she stops shaking. He pulls away a little bit and looks into her eyes.

"You going to be ok?" He asks her. He rubs her back when she starts speaking.

"When I was little my mom started drinking. She used to beat me if I did something wrong. I would have to pack my own lunch and walk to school and it would take me an hour to get there. I still have to hide bruises from people from her dragging me by the arm or slapping me in the face. I almost died and had to go to the hospital when I was 12. The police asked me what had happened and I blamed it on the car crash and me bruising easily. I still get abused and I end up sleeping here.* When she finishes speaking she has her head back on his chest. She is crying again. He holds her close and whispers comforting words in her ear.

Pretty soon Bella falls asleep. Jasper picks her up and starts walking home. When he gets there he lays Bella on the couch and puts a blanket over her. He sits there and watches her for an hour until his siblings and parents come home. The first to walk through the door and into the living room was Carlisle. When he saw Bella asleep on the couch he looks at Jasper questioningly.

"What is a human doing on our living room couch? They aren't supposed to know about our existence." You see, Jasper and the rest of the Cullens are vampires but instead of drinking human blood like the legends say, the Cullens call themselves vegetarians, meaning they only drink animal blood. Jasper kept looking at Bella as he spoke.

"She is here because she needs medical attention and I couldn't bring her to a hospital. I was wondering if you would help her, seeing that you're a doctor and everything. And she doesn't know what we are." He then proceeded to tell Carlisle what Bella had told him about her abuse and how she had been sleeping under a statue at the cemetery. Carlisle looked like he was going to cry as Jasper finished.

"I had no idea. Do you know what's wrong with her at the moment?" He walked over and knelt beside the couch.

"I don't know. I followed her to the cemetery and she poured her soul out then fell asleep. I'm worried about her Carlisle." He suddenly looked up. "Edward and Emmett are coming." Edward and Emmett were a couple. They had been together for 58 years now. They had first met at the beginning of World War 2. They both fought on the same side of the war and had become friends. They friendship quickly grew until the last year of the war. One night Edward had had a nightmare and had snuck into Emmett's tent. He curled up into Emmett's side after quickly recapping the nightmare and had fallen asleep quickly after that. The next morning Emmett had confessed his feelings asked him if Edward would go to dinner if they both survived the war. Edward had confessed his feelings and Edward ended up sleeping with Emmett from then on. The two stepped into the living room hand in hand and noticed Bella on the couch.

"Who's the human?" Emmett asked.

"You will find out when everyone else gets here so Jasper only has to tell the story once more." Carlisle says.

Everyone else included Alice and Rosalie, Carlisle's sister Esme, and Carlisle's lover, Aro. Like Emmett and Edward, Alice and Rosalie were a couple but had been together for only 10 years. They first met in the mall. Rose was working at Victoria's secret as the cashier when Alice walked in. According to both of them it was love at first sight. Alice wanted to by Esme some underclothes so she had gone to Victoria's Secret and picked some out. When she brought them to the cashier, she looked up into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. They had belonged to a very beautiful Blonde who she realized was staring at her right back. After Alice paid for the stuff, she gave the Blonde her name and number and got a name right back; Rosalie. She said she would call sometime and the next day she called asking Rosalie what she was doing the next weekend. They have been together ever since.

Esme was not only Carlisle's vampiric sister, she was also his biological sister. It was back before World War 2 a few years when they were both turned. Carlisle was turned before Esme. That is when he met his lover. He was wandering in the forest one night when he was suddenly pinned up against a tree. Something cold was pressed against his neck then his attacker pulled back. When he could see the person who attacked him, he gasped in surprise. There was the most beautiful looking man standing there. He had hair so dark brown it was almost black, pale skin, thin lips and what looked like a strong shaped jaw. The most intriguing part of him though was his eyes. They weren't blue, brown, green, or hazel like any normal person. No, they were blood red. Then those thin lips parted and he saw pearly white fangs. And from the same mouth those fangs reside in came a voice. The man had said that he had been watching Carlisle and couldn't imagine living forever without him. Then those fangs pierced his skin and it was the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. He passed out from it but could still feel it. When he awoke, it was dark and the man was standing above him. He held out a hand and pulled Carlisle to his feet and introduced himself as Aro. He said that they would meet every night and told Carlisle that he was not to go into the sun because people would not understand him because he was now a vampire. So he went home. He found he had been gone for three days. A few years later, the influenza epidemic had spread to his hometown. It had taken hold of his sister and a teenage boy, no older than 19, and his mother. The boy's mother had told Carlisle that she knew what he was, for Carlisle had become a doctor and drank no human blood. She told Carlisle that her time was up but to save her boy. She died soon after. So Carlisle went to the boy and turned him into a vampire and then did the same with his sister. As promised, every night Carlisle would meet up with Aro in the forest surrounding the village.

Back to the present in the living room of the Cullen's, everyone had finally arrived. Esme had taken upon herself to sit on the armrest beside Bella's chair and was now running her hands through her hair.

"The poor dear. What did you say was wrong with her Jasper?" Alice asked, looking a bit sad at seeing a bruised up human sleeping on their couch.

"I meet her in school. New girl. In the first class of the day, she introduced herself and then said that she hoped she could make friends at this school. Apparently she has a really hard time making friends. Then she was told to sit next to me. She was silent throughout class and was the first out the door when the bell rang. I found her at lunch with nothing to eat but a skimpy looking sandwich. I offered her part of my lunch and my friendship. She accepted but was very shy about it. I followed her after school to the town cemetery. She was crying beneath a stone angel. I held her and when she stopped crying, she told me about her abusive life. When she was done she was crying again. She fell asleep in my arms and I brought her here to see if Carlisle would take a look at her." When he finished, Esme Rosalie, and Alice looked ready to be in tears if they could cry. Aro had a haunted look in his eyes and the rest of them looked plain sad.

Jasper looked down at the girl on the couch and slowly raked one of his hands through her hair after Esme stopped. Bella unconsciously leaned into the tender touch. A small smile graced her face and made her look younger. Jasper looked back up at Carlisle and saw that his lover had gone over to Carlisle while he explained Bella's situation. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Aro's shoulders while Aro lay his head on one of Carlisle's shoulders. He asked Carlisle sadly, "Do you think you can help her?" Carlisle nodded his head.

"I can heal the physical injuries but she will need more than a cast and some stitches for her emotional and mental injuries. Are you prepared to help her out, Jasper?" Jasper nodded his head.

"Is it ok if I take her to my room and watch over her until she wakes? I will tell her that you will help and I will tell her about us when she does awake so she isn't scared." Carlisle once again nods his head then slowly walks over to her and places a light kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, Bella. Jasper will take good care of you." The other vampires follow his example and place a kiss on her head and saying something similar before Jasper picks her up carefully and slowly retreats to his room. When he gets there, he gently places her on his couch (he is a vampire and doesn't sleep so a bed in his room is kind of useless), puts a pillow under her head and a blanket over her before pulling up a chair and sitting next to her. He watches her for a few minutes before slowly stroking her hair again. He remains like that all night, just watching her sleep and keeping her calm with his empathy powers.

* * *

The next morning


End file.
